Sonho de metal
by Saga de pijama
Summary: Nada a frente, ou melhor, nada ficava a frente deles. Deviam estar rápidos, resolveu dar uma espiadinha no velocímetro e quase caiu junto com o seu queixo! [UA] [YAOI]


**Disclaymer: **CdZ é do Kurumada, Banday, etcs. Essa estória não tem fins lucrativos.

**Aviso**: Pode conter yaoi e algumas palavras meio grandes (palavrões)! Nada além de uma conversa normal entre rapazes. Se ofenderem vocês, garanto que poderão encontrar outra divertição pelo site.

**_Sonho de Metal - Por que o desafio e a velocidade sempre fascinam_**

**Resumo**: Nada a frente, ou melhor, nada ficava a frente deles. Camus e Milo são pilotos de corrida de alto desempenho e devem trabalhar juntos, mas são diferentes demais para se acertarem. Desafio e velocidade é tudo que corre em suas veias!

* * *

Atrasado. 

O rapaz de terno e uma mala única aguardava.

Detestava atrasos, de sua parte nunca dera motivos de reclamação sobre esse quesito. Pouco importava, pagando seu, digamos bem gordinho salário, não se interessava com mais nada além de manter um bom nome até outra marca vê-lo e dar-lhe um cachê ainda mais alto.

Esperava em pé do lado de uma loja de conveniências em frente ao estacionamento do aeroporto, conforme o combinado. Talvez fosse melhor ter pegado um táxi, porém tiveram receio, ele um estrangeiro, não conhecia o país, nem a língua, poderia ter dificuldades. Fizeram questão de que alguém fosse buscá-lo. O jeito era esperar esse _alguém_.

Uma scania bitrem [1 passou buzinando e balizou mais à frente. O moço se irritou, provavelmente aquela ignorância de veículo atrapalharia sua visão, desencontrar-se de seu futuro acompanhante era a última coisa que queria agora, cansado ansiava por um banho e uma cama. Afinal foram dezessete horas de viagem, e pior, _voando_.

A porta da scania se abriu e de lá saiu uma cabeça de boné vermelho, uma massa de cabelos loiros embolado na nuca não informavam o comprimento deles, mas com certeza era suficiente para estarem amarrados. Tinhas os olhos azuis que fixaram zombeteiramente em uma pessoa em pé na calçada:

- Ow, você que é o tal Camilo? – perguntou em inglês.

- Como? – observou espantado a _figura_.

- Camilo é você? O novo _cara _que vai dirigir para a Goldenspeedy? – falava meio gritado, o motor do caminhão ainda estava ligado e o ruído quase sobrepujava as vozes, mas era certo conter relativo sarcasmo na pergunta.

"Camilo? Ora essa!" Já estava consternado com a demora, e ainda tinha que tolerar aquela espécie de abordagem!

- Sim eu sou o novo piloto, porém meu nome é Camus [2. Mas não se preocupe em decorar, as manchetes não o deixarão esquecer. – respondeu mal humorado.

- Sobe então! – Arre! Era exatamente assim que imaginava o tal piloto. Um maurício francês que achava a si próprio um máximo.

Tudo por culpa de uma mancada. Uma senhora mancada, mas ainda assim pensava ser melhor do que esse engravatadinho, que se equilibrava entre a mala e os degraus de acesso da cabine.

Esta era muito alta por sinal. Imaginava o porquê de não o buscarem num carro normal. Aquele não estava sendo exatamente um começo ideal que imaginara em sua nova equipe. Mais um minúsculo motivo e retornaria de onde veio, afinal não estava sendo tratado como deveria. Ficara de molho mais de quarenta minutos. Sentia-se faminto, pois o bom moço não o convidara a almoçar como considerava correto fazer a um visitante recém chegado, e teria que sacolejar naquela elegante super carroça até o alojamento, que também não deveria ser grande coisa a julgar pela situação.

O rapaz de boné, que não se apresentou, travou as portas e manobrou o veículo, ganhando a auto-estrada, porém, um sorriso estranho se formou em seu rosto. Rapidamente mudou a marcha e acelerou.

Era o dono da rua. Os outros carros, como formigas, foram deixados para trás.

"Contas? Quitadas. Filhos? Nenhuma chance". Sem dívidas e sem órfãos. Ótimo, podia morrer em paz. Da maneira que o outro guiava pelas ruas caóticas de Atenas esta era realmente uma possibilidade.

Totalmente imerso pelo seu maior prazer, o outro nem tomou conhecimento dos pensamentos funestos da pessoa ao seu lado.

Adorava a sensação de liberdade que a velocidade trazia, as modestas quinze toneladas que sua bitrem tinha descarregada, multiplicava-se pela velocidade criando uma quantidade de movimento absurda. Em um impacto teria o peso de uma montanha. O perigo, tão próximo, gerava um prazer quase sexual.

Mas havia por trás um desejo de se exibir ao pilotozinho. Já não bastava perder o posto pra ele e ainda teria que bancar a babá, com toda a má vontade que conseguia reunir. Péssimo. Iria fazê-lo suar frio, no mínimo, e mostrar quem manda.

Camus, ao contrário, estava distraído. Passada primeira apreensão voltou a pensar com seus botões as exigências que faria ao Senhor Kido. Nada menos que o absolutamente necessário, mesmo que esse absoluto representasse uma despesa três vezes maior que a original.

Notando a calma de seu passageiro, o motorista se enraiveceu e aumentou o risco das manobras. Tudo que conseguiu foi chegar ainda mais rápido. Pelo menos ficaria livre do janota. Teria outras oportunidades de testar o sangue frio do outro. Esse francês se dependesse dele pra continuar na equipe, já estava na França, de onde nem deveria ter saído.

Desceu da boleia e se impressionou com a estrutura do local. A oficina de um lado era grande e bem equipada, o setor de usinagem mais ao fundo e alguns prédios de três andares à esquerda, onde supôs ser a sede principal e talvez alguns apartamentos.

Um homem alto, muito alto, notou um rapaz de porte ereto saltar do veículo, os cabelos muito lisos e ruivos desciam até a cintura, os olhos castanhos ligeiramente avermelhados observavam atentamente as instalações. Estava bem alinhado, parecia mais um homem de negócios. Do outro lado descia o loiro de boné, vestindo camisa sem mangas vermelha, jeans e uma chuteira bem gasta. Comparar os dois era inevitável, pressentiu problemas. A discrepância entre ambos era grande demais. Foi ao encontro deles com o melhor de seus sorrisos, cumprimentando o recém chegado.

- Camus não? Seja bem vindo! Eu sou Aldebaran, acredito que já conheça o Milo.

- Ignoro quem seja.

- Como? Essa praga loira que foi te buscar! – disse enquanto catava o amigo pelo pescoço. Quase um enforcamento, mas ele chamava de abraço. – É o único que consegue controlar a babygirl, além de mim é claro, já que todos os nossos carros de passeio estavam ocupados.

- Babygirl? O caminhão?

- Uma beleza não é?

- ...

- Bom já almoçou?

- Ainda não tive a oportunidade.

- Venha então, eu lhe mostro o restaurante e depois vamos até seu apartamento, poderá arrumar suas coisas melhor depois de saciado! – disse querendo ser gentil - aproveita e almoça junto com a gente Milo.

- Não dá – lançou um olhar de asco pro francês e retornou – prefiro comer sozinho.

- Ok... – Aldebaran suspirou cansado, como se preparando para dar o mesmo discurso mais uma vez, lembrou-se de Camus nesse instante, o moço devia estar constrangido com a má recepção. – Olha, não liga pro Milo, ele não aceitou bem a idéia de ser substituído, tenha paciência.

- Isso não me diz respeito, fui contratado para pilotar, nada sei de psicologia.

- Não é isso, vocês vão trabalhar juntos, então precisaram se entrosar bem. Estou apenas pedindo que não leve em consideração o que viu hoje, ele normalmente é bem alegre, até demais eu diria, é grego, conhece bem o circuito, e um excelente motorista, vai precisar dele. Só não ficou com o cargo por causa de alguns problemas... _mas_ daria o próprio sangue pela equipe.

Tivesse o mínimo interesse perguntaria quais problemas seriam estes, porém preocupava-se muito consigo e concentrava-se em ouvir todas as queixas de seu estomago sobre a total ausência de alimento nas últimas sete horas.

Aldebaran, ao contrário de Milo, agiu como perfeito anfitrião. Apresentou-lhe todos os membros da equipe. Aioria da engenharia de automação, Mu responsável pelo design, o próprio Aldebaran era da equipe de manutenção e mecânica de automóveis e Ikki da usinagem. Juntos eram capazes de criar máquinas que uniam beleza e um ótimo desempenho.

Aldebaran explicava a Camus que já haviam ganhando alguns prêmios por aí em nível amador. O desafio agora era ingressar na classe de profissionais. Com a ajuda da fundação Kido haviam conseguido melhorar a sede, e era por isso que investiam em um novo piloto, queriam garantir o primeiro lugar. Bons resultados eram imprescindíveis para uma nova equipe, principalmente por ser filantrópica, até então todos os participantes eram os órfãos criados pela própria fundação.

- Por isso Milo tem tanta mágoa de ter um, digamos, "estranho" entre nós, ele é da Goldenspeedy desde que esta se formou, e tinha sido o piloto até então.

- Compreendo.

- Depois você terá mais tempo para estudar melhor nossa estrutura, mas desde já deve saber que a 'fórmula Sanctuary' é diferente das outras fórmulas. Não é em um autódromo, e sim num circuito fechado, porém de características naturais, ou seja, pode ser uma estrada, trilhas, enfim qualquer tipo de terreno.

- Sei, como num rally.

- Não exatamente, num rally você tem a equipe de apoio acompanhando, mas não aqui. Você só terá a companhia do navegador e terão que dar conta de tudo sozinhos.

- Navegador? Não me falaram nada sobre isso.

- Nem mesmo nós sabíamos as exigências da competição, pensávamos que seria como a 'fórmula Indy'. Mas já estamos inscritos só nos resta seguir as prerrogativas.

Camus pensou em discordar, porém lembrou-se do contrato que garantia sua permanência na equipe até o próximo ano. Quebrar o mesmo daria um prejuízo que não contava no momento, principalmente por não ter nada mais a vista. Teria que aceitar as coisas como estavam.

- Concordo, mas desejo saber imediatamente quem será o navegador.

- Ora mas ele é...

- Aldeeeeeeeeeeee! – parou de falar ao ouvir seu nome ser gritado desesperadamente por um jovem de cabelos castanhos claros que chegava correndo.

- Por Deus, Shun o que foi?

- O GT-940 Alde! Parece que o motor fundiu depois que o Seiya tentou lavá-lo.

- Lavar? Mas quem mandou o Seiya **lavar** o motor? – perguntou já bem irritado.

- Ele disse que foi você!

- Ah céus! Eu pedir pra ele limpar! Limpar é passar um pano com desengraxante siliconado, nunca jogar água! O GT tem partida elétrica! O Seiya endoidou? – bradava enquanto se levantava, dois metros e dez de um ser humano enraivecido era um espetáculo amedrontador. – Olha Camus me desculpe por abandonar você agora, mas é uma emergência, esse carro custou cem mil de investimento, sem contar nosso trabalho.

- Mas pelo menos me diga quem... – não concluiu o mecânico com suas pernas avantajadas alcançava a porta do recinto, era inútil seguí-lo.

Terminou seu almoço e resolveu desvendar onde ficaria. O incidente do GT-940 devia ter atraído todos para a oficina, estava tudo muito vazio. No entanto debaixo de uma arvore adiante tinha alguém sentado, podia ir até lá, talvez tivesse informações, não estava a fim de ir à oficina, brigas sempre o entediavam.

- Com licença, poderia levar-me a meus aposentos?

- Qual é, perdeu o _senso de direção_? – os mesmo olhos azuis zombeteiros fitavam-lhe divertidos.

De todas as pessoas do mundo tinha que ser _ele_ a estar debaixo da árvore.

- Caso não tenha percebido esta é a primeira vez que piso aqui. – disse meio arrogante.

- _Caso você não tenha percebido_ aqueles lá são os únicos prédios possíveis de se morar alguém. – ironizou apontando adiante, odiando o tom de voz do outro - a menos que queira dormir entre os tornos da usinagem.

Camus girou os olhos, começava a se irritar com esse loiro.

- O problema é que não sei o número do apartamento, preciso urgentemente de um banho e descanso. – e mais pra si mesmo completou – ou correm o risco de perderem o piloto.

- Sério? – disse fingindo estar incrédulo – pois não faria mais do que um favor francês! - começava a despejar toda a sua raiva contida a custo - Você é apenas um mercenário que nada tem a ver com os ideais da fundação, veio apenas atrás de dinheiro! Por que não enfia esse nariz empinado em alguma outra equipe que prepare um comitê de festas pra quando você estiver lá?

Olhou fixamente para o grego lendo em sua expressão ira e revolta.

- Escute você foi despachado do cargo e isso não foi culpa minha, se não suporta ser o segundo piloto talvez fosse você quem deveria analisar outras possibilidades.

- SEGUNDO? EU NUNCA vou ser o segundo em nada! Você só está em meu lugar por que o Saga resolveu me dar uma lição disciplinar de UM ano, continuo sendo o primeiro, mesmo que seja em outro cargo...

- Que seria...? - perguntou irônico.

- Navegador [3

- ...?

- ...!

- Não posso acreditar! - era realmente uma péssima notícia.

- É melhor se acostumar ruivinho, se quiser mesmo ficar, mas tenha certeza de que _eu _não tenho nenhum interesse nisso. – disse e saiu deixando francês, bagagem e tudo parado no meio da grama, sem saber aonde ir.

"Maldito contrato!"

-o0o-

Depois de assistir uma pequena cena na oficina, acabou conseguindo a companhia de Hyoga, um outro estagiário de Aldebaran, para ajudá-lo a se acomodar. Não era apenas Milo que o olhava atravessado, ignorando essas manifestações, agiu indiferente com todos, incluindo os que o tratavam bem, perdendo antecipadamente as poucas amizades que poderia formar.

Logo mais à noite ouviu de Aioria que no dia seguinte mesmo fariam uma viagem de reconhecimento ao circuito da competição.

- Você pode escolher um dos carros, posso mostrá-los agora quer ver? – convidou, adorava exibir suas criações.

- Não, obrigado. Meu veículo já chegou, posso ir com ele mesmo. Quem vai me indicar o caminho?

Meio decepcionado com a recusa do outro respondeu:

- Ué, o Milo, ele é o navegador, vai estar te esperando na portaria, já falei com ele.

Então o grego realmente não mentiu. Tinha esperanças de que fosse outra pessoa, infelizmente teria de se conformar.

O apartamento em si não era de todo ruim, relaxou um pouco com o banho, e se deitou cismando sobre o dia que tivera. Teria que alterar alguns de seus planos.

Tudo bem. Ainda era possível, pelos seus cálculos.

Finalmente dormiu, o dia seguinte seria pesado.

-o0o-

Dessa vez Milo fez força para não se atrasar, queria só ver qual era a do francês que trazia até o próprio carro pra lá. No fundo estava morrendo de curiosidade sobre como o novo piloto dirigia, sabia apenas que ele era considerado a revelação francesa do volante pela revista "The cars".

Camus apareceu numa moto. Nem era uma Halliday ou Shadow, só umas quinhentas cilindradas, potente, porém nada demais. Freou em drift [4, uma bota, que era de cano alto, no solo e outra ainda no apoio, retirou o capacete deixando as mechas caírem desordenadas pelos ombros cobertos por uma jaqueta preta de couro, a calça justa do mesmo material. Ofereceu um outro capacete ao loiro, observando que ele ficava bem diferente com os cabelos de cachos livres pelas costas, e indicou silenciosamente o caminho.

- A gente vai nisso? – estava estupefato.

- ...

- Ei, não responde não?

- Perguntas idiotas não merecem respostas. A outra opção de não ir _nisso_ é ir a pé. O que prefere?

- Mas Aioria disse que você tinha trago seu próprio carro! - era mesmo difícil esse grego, discutia por tudo!

- Então ele entendeu errado, eu disse que tinha trago meu _veículo_.

- Ah... Mesmo que minha opinião não seja requisitada, não gosto da idéia de ser o pára-choque do _seu veículo_... – Mesmo resmungando montou a moto, segurando-se na parte de trás.

Notando bem era uma belezinha, toda em cromado prata e negro. E tinha a praticidade de ser levinha. Não gostava muito de motos, mas já que era a única opção _plausível _existente iria se conformar.

Camus deu a partida. Virou em uma curva de noventa graus, ganhando as ruas e fazendo o grego se firmar no banco, algo difícil se você tenta manter-se afastado ao máximo do piloto.

Guiando moderadamente, se dirigiam a seu destino.

Quando estavam na via de velocidade livre Camus virou a cabeça para o lado de Milo e disse:

- É melhor que segure em minha cintura agora.

- Ué, por quê? Tô bem assim. – espantado de poder ouvir o francês perfeitamente, parecia que se falasse em uma moto em movimento as palavras se perderiam no ar.

- Não aviso duas vezes.

-...!

Girando os aceleradores produziu o ronco característico do motor e num piscar de olhos, como pareceu ao navegador, atingiram uns cem kilometros por hora.

Só então notou que o veículo era tunado, ou seja, era modificado para ser mais rápido que seus amigos convencionais.

Por impulso Milo abraçou a cintura do piloto, realmente naquela velocidade era o único modo seguro de continuar, mas manteve o tronco afastado, retesado.

Os cabelos do piloto, displicentemente soltos por baixo do capacete, ricocheteavam pelo seu pescoço desnudo, sentia uma gasturinha deles assim. A maciês dava uma percepção de carícias.

Em pouco tempo todos os carros ficavam pra trás. Milo relaxou levemente, mesmo a contragosto teve que admitir que a sensação era boa. Fantástica na verdade, era uma delícia sentir-se em contato direto com os elementos na situação que gostava. Acelerada! Era bem diferente do que só o ventinho da janela do carro.

Nada a frente, ou melhor, nada ficava a frente deles. Deviam estar rápidos, resolveu dar uma espiadinha no velocímetro, movendo-se um pouquinho para a esquerda. E quase caiu junto com o seu queixo. Estavam a duzentos por hora!

Nem tinha percebido! Camus, impassível, segurava tranquilamente guidão como se andasse de bicicleta. O tronco levemente curvo pra frente com as costas retas. Inclinando-se suavemente ao lado quando descreviam algum giro, compelindo Milo a seguí-lo no movimento. Tamanho domínio impressionou o jovem. Se havia uma coisa que gostava de admirar era um trabalho bem realizado, e o piloto não negava talento.

Agora completamente confiante no trabalho do francês, nem notou que se aproximara mais e estava colado em suas costas, como um só, facilitando a vida do ruivo, que aproveitando a deixa acelerou mais. É difícil encontrar bons pares de moto. Geralmente quem vai na garupa limita o piloto, por esse motivo sempre guiava sozinho. Porém Milo era leve, no sentido de se deixar levar, a experiência de ter companhia nas suas aventuras motociclísticas estava sendo apreciável. Agradável até.

Calmamente reparou os números aumentando a velocidade instantânea, até o valor considerável de duzentos e cinqüenta por hora. O ar em movimento era assustador agora, não sentia mais os cabelos e apesar do abrigo de couro parecia nu de tanto frio. O calor do corpo do piloto era o único alento. Aconchegou-se melhor e entrecruzou os braços na cintura do outro. Reparou, pela primeira vez, que o francês era um pouco magro, comparado com ele e sentiu vergonha do seu medo inicial, afinal um cara do seu tamanho...

Olhava romanticamente para paisagem desfocada a sua volta e imaginou como Camus conseguia enxergar o caminho, ele próprio não conseguiria. Viu então que adiante estavam um caminhão e outro carro tentando ultrapassá-lo na contramão, a estrada era de mão simples, não sobrava espaço para a moto, descontando o mínimo entre os veículos e considerando o fato de não existir acostamento nesse trecho da pista. Somente rochas de ambos os lados. Um leve roçar nessa altura do campeonato seria o fim. Milésimos de segundo os separavam do momento do choque, não havia possibilidades de frear e nem de hesitar, estupefato, percebeu que Camus tencionava passar justamente... pelo meio! Juntou mais os joelhos grudando-os nas cochas do ruivo e o segurou mais forte. Camus sorriu.

Tão rápido como veio passou. O coração de Milo batia descompassado, mais do que susto, ficara apavorado. Odiava-o ainda mais, exatamente por ter reconhecido o quanto a maestria daquele piloto era incrível. Camus, diga-se de passagem, tinha ótima percepção de espaço, acabara de provar que não precisava ser o "dono da rua" para ser o melhor, afinal de contas era mais difícil ser bom em duas do que em suas oito rodas de bitrem.

Desse instante em diante, entretanto, o ar pareceu ficar mais rarefeito, a paisagem amarela, estranha. Sua mão amarela, sua jaqueta (marron) amarela, tudo amarelo. Por Zeus! Uma vertigem amoleceu seu corpo, escorou a cabeça no ombro de Camus sem conseguir se controlar. Devia pedir para pararem um pouco, poderia acabar caindo e arrastaria o francês junto, uma queda nada agradável a quase trezentos por hora.

Não! Nunca! Caísse, morresse pra lá, antes isso do que admitir que ficara tonto com a manobra do piloto. Afinal o que deu nele? Não era uma grávida pra ter acessos de enjôo no meio de uma viajem!

Súbito começou a respirar melhor, estavam freando, estacionaram num acostamento de terra, com uma bonita visão ao redor. Meio bambo teve dificuldades para descer da moto.

O francês havia reparado seu desconforto! Agora teria que suportar mais isso! Mas antes de assumir qualquer coisa, tentou ignorar o que aconteceu, fingindo aborrecimento.

- Por que paramos?

- Para um lanche.

- O quê...?

Sem responder, o piloto retira de dentro de sua jaqueta um pequeno volume caprichosamente embrulhado e oferece ao grego.

- Que isso?

- _Un chocolat français_. –

Nunca tinha ouvido ninguém falando francês consigo.

- Primeira vez que eu como um francês! – disse agradecido se referindo ao chocolate.

- Que honra ter sido minha sua primeira vez! – o piloto disse num meio sorriso, o primeiro desde que o vira.

Só então percebeu o que dissera e riu com gosto, corado e muito sem graça pela situação. O francês observava seu riso satisfeito, Milo estava melhor agora. Era normal sentir falta de ar e vertigem em conseqüência. Na velocidade em que estavam, era preciso autocontrole para manter os pulmões ativos, algo que o loiro não teria na primeira viagem. Mesmo assim era uma companhia corajosa, outros deixariam o medo e o susto atrapalharem, afinal a proximidade com o carona permitia sentir sua respiração e o pulsar de seu coração, transcrevendo exatamente as emoções deste.

O navegador estranhou a atitude do ruivo, em vez de humilhá-lo procurava ajudá-lo e até distraí-lo! Estava encabulado.

Haviam se sentado numa das pedras e comendo fitavam o horizonte.

Imaginavam o futuro, mas o que tinham como certeza antes já não possuía forma definida.

* * *

[1 São aquelas caminhonetes grandonas com duas carrocerias. 

[2 Camus se pronuncia "Camí", se alguém se lembrar...

[3 Navegador - essa espécie de competição que descrevi foi baseada nas primeiras corridas de velocidade do início do século passado, quando eles realmente trafegavam em circuitos de estradas normais, daí a necessidade do navegador que então fazia um mapa do trecho e ditava os momentos de aceleração ou frenagem, de acordo com a estratégia da equipe.

[4 Drift – é uma frenagem brusca seguida de um giro a 90 ou 180 °. Dá uma fumaceira e gasta pneu pra caramba! XD

* * *

Faça um baka feliz! Deixem reviews!!! XD 


End file.
